


Driving Home

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-29
Updated: 2003-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dancing around it for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home

They've been dancing around it for a while now. Neither one of them remembers it very clearly; it was late, they were tired, they were practically still in character at the time, for fuck's sake. Shooting had been done for the night and they'd been hauling their tired, sorry asses back to the trailers to get out of their costumes and have their props put back. Well, except that damn sword, of course.

Getting into street clothes didn't change matters much, especially for Viggo. They were still snapping and still snarling, and bickering about Gondor turned into bickering about who was going to drive who home, and then Sean shoved Viggo into the car, chest and groin up against the car door, and pushed his hand into Viggo's pocket looking for car keys.

"It's me this time," Sean had said, "and you can bloody well let someone else take the lead for once."

Viggo had gone very still. He'd stopped complaining. Sean had heard his breath cresting out between his teeth, and suddenly he'd realized how close they were. He was pressed up against Viggo, hand squirming into his right front pants pocket, and his chin was over Viggo's shoulder, breath coming in short little huffs at Viggo's ear. Viggo had gone limp and loose under him, and his breath was coming up short as well.

"Sean..."

"Let me..."

Sean had switched tactics, then; he'd worked his hand into Viggo's pants and wrapped his hand around Viggo's cock, panting into Viggo's ear, grinding into Viggo's arse, stroking Viggo off with quiet, fast, discreet strokes. Viggo's head had tilted forward, and his eyes had squeezed shut. A few seconds later, and it was all over; Viggo's pants were going to be sticky and uncomfortable, while Sean's hand was merely sticky.

Sean had lifted his hand to Viggo's face and whispered, very softly, "Want to lick me clean?"

Viggo had done it, with the same kind of demented immersion that is making him the perfect man for his role here. He'd licked and sucked and darted his tongue into the webs between Sean's fingers until Sean was so hard, himself, he thought he, too, might come in his pants.

Sean had had some willpower back then. He'd pulled away before it could go anywhere.

They've been dancing around it for a while now. They're both pretending they don't remember it very clearly; it was late, they were tired, they were practically still in character at the time, for fuck's sake.

But there's a light in Viggo's eyes when Sean asks which of them is going to drive the other home tonight. And there's an answering light in Sean's that says maybe this time it's Viggo's turn.


End file.
